


Were You Jealous?

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Human Jonathan Walsh, Jealous Ozzie Graham, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), there's like one oc and she's just an extremely minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: The bad guys lose, the good guys win, Jonathan somehow becomes human permanently, Jonathan and Ozzie begin to date, Jonathan gets his job back at the company and he and Ozzie go to a business party together.(Summarising skills will never improve)





	Were You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....Jonathan's a human now (somehow) and he and Ozzie are dating...

“Hi Jon~” the high pitched, shrill voice of an attention whore screeched to **my boyfriend**.

“Oh, hi Karen!” Jonathan waved at the bitch and gave her one of his cute, innocent smiles.

“Are you free tonight?” _Karen_ purred once more, pushing her chest up and trying to get him to pay attention to her.

“Hmm...maybe-” I stormed up to them and stood in front of Walsh.

“No, no he’s not.” I gritted out.

“And who are _you_ -” she sneered but was cut off when Jonathan turned away from her and to me to give me an ear splitting grin.

“Oh hey babe!” Jonathan exclaimed and wrapped an arm around my left shoulder. Karen’s eyes widened comically and a smug smile found its way onto my face.

“Are you ready to go home yet?” I asked him while slipping my right arm around his waist.

“Yeah I’m ready to go. Bye Karen!” Jonathan waved at the unmoving girl and we walked outside and into the carpark. Before we entered the car, Jonathan pulled on my hand, signaling for me to stop walking.

“What was that about?” He asked me in a teasing tone with a raised eyebrow.

“What was what about?” I turned my head to the side, playing dumb.

“You staking your claim on me and giving my business partner the death stare?” I felt my face heating up and I kept my gaze trained on the red Ferrari that was parked next to a blue por-

“Ozzie~” Jonathan whispered into my ear sending tingles across my neck. He grabbed my chin between his index finger and them and turned my head around to face him.

“...were you jealous?” He gave me a teasing grin but when he saw my blushing face his eyes widened in surprise.

“...well...yeah…” I mumbled pouting and crossing my hands defensively across my chest.

“Aww~” the bastard cooed pinching my cheeks. I slapped his hands away and continued to pout.

“Let’s just go home.” I grumble, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> wOuLd yOu lOoK aT tHaT, mY wRiTiNg sKiLlS aRe gEtTiNg wOrSe. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. I might make a part two of this crap if anyone wants..


End file.
